


Laser Tag and Love

by EmeraldChestDoha



Series: Stucky One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Laser Tag, M/M, Post-Endgame, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldChestDoha/pseuds/EmeraldChestDoha
Summary: A short drabble inspired by halleydoedog's post on Tumblr[Post-Endgame, slightly AU] (Basically, Steve did not go back and grow old with Peggy, but he did give the shield to Sam)After the snap was reversed, Steve finally realizes that he loves Bucky.  He then takes him to play laser tag as a way to "catch up". This is what happens:*This work can also be found under my Wattpad account with the same username*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694761
Kudos: 16





	Laser Tag and Love

Bucky and Steve dart in and out of the maze, trying to find each other through the dim lighting of the laser tag room. After taunting each other for 15 minutes with shouts of "Not so super are we Steve?" and "I can eat plums faster than you can run Buck!", Steve finally manages to corner him. Both had smiles on their faces as they huffed and puffed from exhaustion.

That is, until Steve starts leaning in towards Bucky, the lightheartedness in the air turning into pulsing tension.

Hesitantly Bucky asks, "What are you doing?"

Steve responds, "What I should have done a long time ago," and kisses him. Bucky stands there, frozen from shock, until Steve pulls away, shoots him with his laser gun, and walks away.


End file.
